


Upside Down

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coming Out, Getting Together, Healthy Communication, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Ned is trying to be a wing man, No Sex, No Smut, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self Confidence Issues, mutual flirting, sort of outing which isn't cool, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Summary: When confiding in Ned about his crush on Bucky, Ned accidentally lets Peter's crush on Bucky slip in front of Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker and Ned Leeds are best friends, Winterspider-relationsip
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 19





	Upside Down

"Why do you even like him peter?" Ned asked curiously, tilting his head so he was looking at Peter's eyes better. 

Peter thought about the question, still walking on his hands, feet in the air. His shirt was bunched up in front of his face, only muffling his speech slightly.

"He's kind and caring, and he makes me feel comfortable. And he listens, even if he doesn't like me back he acts like he cares about me, that he's not just bored of me or uninterested in me," Peter smiled a little into his shirt, glad Ned couldn't see how red his face was. "He's also really fucking hot," Peter said, quieter. He heard Ned groan into the couch. He must have rolled so his face was pressed into it.

"I can't believe I signed up to be your best friend, I can't believe the amount of time I've had to deal with your bisexual ass, we don't even know if he likes guys, Peter." Peter scoffed again, nudging his shirt out of his face so that he could glare at Ned.

"Hey, you know you love me, besides I know I'll get over it," Peter said, now continuing to walk around on his hands, his feet swaying slightly. _I always do._ He thought to himself. 

"Sure. God, it's so creepy when you walk on your hands." Ned sounded grossed out, propped up on his elbow now. Peter scoffed again, turning around on his hands to look at Ned, only to be interrupted by a voice at the doorway.

"You should see him when he crawls on the ceiling while watching movies." He crumpled to the floor in surprise, looking up, about to throw the owner of the voice a dirty look until he saw Bucky standing there with a smug look on his face. Peter flushed darky, brushing himself off and standing, glancing at Ned then back to Bucky. 

"I'll have you know its very comfortable on the ceiling, although, Tony needs to get someone to clean up there more often," Peter said, walking over to the couch, falling on it next to Ned, who wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Shut up Ned." Ned laughed raising his hands in surrender, then looking to Bucky slyly.

"Hey Mr Barnes, Peter here needs some advice on his love life." Peter flushed red and snapped his head to look at Ned, who smirked at him, Peter pounced on Ned, tackling him to the ground, his hands around his mouth.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" He shrieked at Ned. He only turned when he heard Bucky laughing at the scene.

"Whos the lucky girl Pete?" Peter flushed, sliding off of Ned to sit with his legs crossed, looking at the floor.

"Its a guy this time," Ned said, nudging Peter with his elbow. Peter flushed further, fiddling with the loose strings of the carpet. Refusing to look at Bucky. It wasn't like he hid it, especially from Bucky, he'd just never talked about it in depth with anyone except Tony. 

"Hey look who's joining the bisexual gang," Bucky said, chuckling after, making Ned and Peter exchange a quick glance, Ned smirked at Peter, earning a light slap. "So who's the lucky guy?" Bucky corrected himself. Peter's smile disappeared, shaking his head no.

"No, we are not talking about this. Ned, I'll talk to you later, I need to finish this report for Mr Stark anyway," Peter rushed out, pulling Ned off the ground and pushing him along, making him trip slightly.

"It's ok, I wanna hear about the guy who got Peter's attention," Bucky said quietly, looking at Peter and smiling sadly. However, Peter was too caught up in trying to get Ned out of the tower to notice it. Ned's eyes narrowed at the smile, however. 

"Well, Peter's liked him for a while, but we _just_ found out that he likes guys, and Peter never stops talking about him, like, ever. You would not believe how much Peter likes this guy, but Peter refuses to tell him, and he's just trying to forget his feelings." Peter was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish, shocked that Ned had actually said that. Bucky sighed a little.

"Well Pete, something I've learnt is that if you like someone you need to tell them because you might never get the chance again. It doesn't matter if they don't like you back, because they might." Peter was staring at Bucky and decided to be just a little bit brave.

"Well I've been trying to hint to him that I really like him, but he seems to be the most oblivious person in the world. We have all the same friends and I'm worried I'll make it awkward if he doesn't like me back." Peter said. He glanced at Ned who nodded encouragingly. Peter _had_ always been good at talking in metaphors and subtleties. 

"Ooh, so he's one of the other interns?" Bucky said, smirking a little.

"Something like that," Peter mumbled. He was afraid if he looked up at Bucky his whole body would turn red, so instead, he looked down at his hands which were coming to fist at his jeans. 

"Well, Pete, I think you should tell him anyway, you're young, you don't need to worry about getting embarrassed when you have your whole life to live." Peter nodded a little, sitting back down on the couch slowly, scrunching up the fabric of his pants at his knees, gulping a little. He didn't look at either Ned or Bucky, fixating on the tiny, tiny rip in his jeans at the knee. 

"Well, I guess I'm taking your advice because I really like you Bucky. I can't get you out of my head, you're kind to me, and I feel comfortable around you. You've helped me when I've had nightmares, and you've even helped be patch myself up after missions and patrol. I get if you don't like me back, because I can be really annoying sometimes, and a bit hyperactive, and I sometimes accidentally steal your cereal when I'm really tired. But I really like you Bucky, and I don't think I've had such strong feelings like these for a long time." Peter continued to scrunch up the fabric of his pants, clenching and unclenching his fists, staring intensely at his knees, refusing to look at Bucky.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go, I'll see you later Peter," Ned said, swiftly walking to the elevator and stepping into it hurriedly.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that," Bucky said, breaking the silence, looking at the side of Peter's face. Peter shook his head again, standing up quickly and throwing his hands up in the air.

"I can't believe I told you that, oh my god I actually told you, I'm just gonna go, yeah I gotta go, that report, yeah that report I have to do for Mr Stark, I'll see you later, I'm really sorry I made you uncomfortable and-" Peter was cut off by Bucky grabbing his hand and pulling him back onto the couch. Peter stayed silent, confused why Bucky was still holding his hand, stroking it with his thumb lightly. The calloused pad of his thumb traced over the freckle near the base of his thumb and curved over the scar curling around Peter's hand. He'd gotten it on a fishing trip with Ben. 

"Pete, I like you too," Bucky said, still holding Peter's hand, but choosing not to look at him, as he was now staring open-mouthed at Bucky.

"But, but _why_?" Peter whispered Bucky chuckled a little.

"I should be asking you the same question. You're _amazing_ Peter, you're smart, charismatic and beautiful. But I'm broken Peter, you shouldn't like me, there are hundreds of other guys who you could be with, that you wouldn't have to fix." Bucky sighed, still looking away from Peter.

"But you're not broken if there's nothing to fix," Peter said, still looking at Bucky, now squeezing Bucky's hand lightly. Peter reached a hand up and rested it lightly on Bucky's cheek, "I like you Bucky, and you thinking you're broken isn't going to stop those feelings." Bucky turned to Peter, filled with so much feeling he thought he was going to burst, his breath came out shaky, his eyes flickered between Peters eyes and his lips.

"Well, then I guess I owe you a date," Bucky said, smirking now. Peter nodded a little, letting a giggle out.

"Yeah, I guess you do." Peter was now also letting his gaze flicker down to Bucky's lips, smiling a little. "Can I kiss you?" Peter whispered, now leaning in closer to Bucky, who he was now only centimetres apart from. Bucky smiled a little, closing the gap to gently kiss Peter, placing his other hand on Peter's neck, pressing Peter closer. Bucky pulled back, now resting his forehead on Peter's.

"I think I owe Ned, actually," Bucky whispered, Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I think I do too," he whispered back.

"You know, I know this nice dinner near the tower, that is if you want to come with me." Bucky offered sheepishly. Peter couldn't help but giggle again.

"No shit Bucky, of course, I wanna come," Peter said, pulling Bucky by his collar to kiss him again, sighing a little, content.


End file.
